


Secret Glances

by LaFernweh



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Clint is a goof, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Natasha Feels, POV Natasha Romanov, Tonys really drunk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFernweh/pseuds/LaFernweh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All eyes are on Clint as he drunkenly describes the many pitfalls of his latest mission that hadn't gone as planned... All eyes except for Natasha's and apparently Steve's. If she were any other person she would have sworn there were hearts in those big blues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Glances

The plush leather of the armchair dips slightly as she places her hand down on the front edge of the arm. A drink sits on the small side table next to it. Nothing too strong, but just strong enough to help dull the need to keep an eye on the rooms exits and entry ways.

 

The atmosphere of the room was warm and full of camaraderie. 

 

Something Natasha was slowly learning to accept and even enjoy.

 

Safe.

 

It was safe.

 

Clint stands in the middle of the room, a slight flush across his cheeks, as he gestures wildly in a drunken attempt to describe what went wrong during his last undercover mission. After minutes of build up he suddenly raises his arms towards the ceiling yelling “And then it just fucking fell!” sending Tony into a fit of laughter.

 

The engineers falls back against the couch, the alcohol in his glass sloshes over the side slightly but goes unnoticed due to his “only kinda more than tipsy” state. Bruce is next to him, tea in hand. He moves his leg just in time to miss the rest of Tony’s already half empty drink as the glass is tipped to the side once again. 

 

Pepper reaches for the almost empty glass and receives no resistance when she pulls it from Tony's grasp. He’s too gone to care.

 

“That's not even the end of it!” Clint announces, receiving another loud round of laughter from the couch.

 

“How, Barton?” Thor's voice booms from the love seat. The look on his face is both mystified and utterly antic.

 

“Just wait! I’ll tell you.” 

 

Natasha rolls her eyes, letting out an amused huff, as she continues surveying the rooms occupants. Clint continues on with his story, sending Tony into an amusing fit of hysterics and summoning a deep heartfelt laugh from the resident Norse God. Pepper does her best to keep Tony from falling over onto Bruce, apologizing to the scientist through her laughter as she pulls him back. Bruce waves it off, urging Clint to continue. 

 

It's when the archer pauses during a moment of emphasis Natasha notices.

 

Steve is sitting in the leather armchair across from the couch, drink in hand, body relaxed, sporting the dopiest grin the ex agent had ever seen. His sideways smile oozes with adoration and affection. If Natasha were any other person she would have sworn she’d seen hearts in those deep blue eyes. The slight flush on the man’s cheeks is confusing until she finds what more so  who  hes looking at.

 

Bucky was sitting at the bar quietly sipping away at the small fruity drink in front of him. His chin rests in his hands as he attentively watches Clint aim an imaginary bow towards the light. It seemed that he was completely unaware of his childhood friends obvious staring. 

 

Steve is ignorant of the boisterous scene happening in front of him or the continuous flow of wine and alcohol that keeps making it's way onto the expensive carpet one way or another. No else seems quite aware of him either.

 

Except Natasha  of course .

 

It's as if the world continues moving on around him but his world is sitting right across the room behind the bar, idle and unknowing until quite suddenly he’s not.

 

Bucky looks up, gaze meeting Steve’s big blues.

 

The ex assassins eyes widen brows raising in surprise, but only for a second. The startled look quickly melts into bliss. The corners of Bucky’s lips quirk up into a cheshire grin as his shoulders relax slightly, eyes half mast as if he’s looking into paradise itself. His cheeks turn a bright red color that seems to deepen the splash of red adorning Steve’s..

 

They stay like that for a few minutes communicating through their eyes in a way that only those fully devoted to each other can. 

 

Natasha looks away feeling as she’s intruding on something sacred. This moment is just for them. 

 

A slowly growing part of her feels honored to have witnessed it. 

 

Clint is still standing in the middle of the room. The pink on his cheeks is just a bit darker and his words are starting to slur a bit. His drunken impression of an english schoolteacher causes Pepper to titter uncontrollably. Bruce gapes at the filthy swears pouring from the archers mouth. 

 

“I cannot believe this!” Tony yells, howling with laughter. 

 

Thor is perplexed “Is this how education is done here?” he queries

 

Clint shrugs “I mean, that's not how I was taught.. But what do I know?”

 

Natasha sighs, eyes going back to the captain and his sergeant. Steve has moved to sit next to Bucky at the bar. He sits on the stool next to him and they bump shoulders, shoving at each other in what looks to be harmless rough housing.

 

No one seems to notice the way their touches linger for just a bit longer than necessary or the way they giggle quietly, dropping their foreheads together like lovestruck teenagers.

 

Bucky pushes Steve, putting a worried look on the mans face until his neutral expression breaks into a grin and they bump shoulders again unable to break contact this time. Bucky turns toward the captain looking up at him as Steve leans down. They touch noses staying like that until Steve moves down and his forehead rests against Bucky’s again. 

 

It's sweet, warm and entirely theirs.

 

Natasha smiles feeling a warmth in her chest at the site. She looks away to give them their privacy.

 

Peace is broken by the sudden sound of glass shattering in Thor's direction. The Norse god guffaws. Clint takes a dramatic bow throwing his hands out with flourish. The trio on the couch clap loudly, Pepper wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

 

Natasha pretends not to see the blonde soldier in the corner hesitantly taking the sergeant's hand in secret.

 

The room was loud and full of life.

 

It’s occupants were happy and safe.

 

With the exception of all of the wine and alcohol that had been poured out onto the floor..

 

Everything was as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> STEVE IS A BIG GOOB OKAY? FRICK THEYRE ADORABLE.  
> Done in Nat's POV because shes perf and as usual the only one aware. 
> 
> I wanted to focus mainly on Steve and Bucky being hella adorable but also show Nat's growth/becoming legitimately comfortable with where she is and the people around her.


End file.
